epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/R.O.B. vs Mr. Game and Watch - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros.
Hello everyone, and JESUS FUCK THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT. Anyways, welcome! Before you dive into this Brawl (I did a funny!) go read A6's mindblowing new battle. Anyways, I would like to apologize for this battle being so basic, as it's 8x8, it wasn't going to take this long but my original guest had to give up due to complications. A huge shoutout goes to my replacement guest for his awesome speed in writing, and lyrics, the one and only ROA. So here's the matchup - In a battle of the timeless oldies, Mr. Game & Watch battles against the Robotic Operating Buddy, R.O.B. to see who's the better beeping classic. You may notice R.O.B.'s title card is significantly better than Mr Game & Watch's - That's because the amazing Tigger made R.O.B.'s whereas I made Mr. Game and Watch's. He might be making one for Mr Game and Watch if he feels like it and that will keep the quality consistent but for now you'll have to deal with me shitty visuals. That being said, you can finally get past my pointless bullshit and read the battle. The ERBoHorror season premier will be coming out... soonish. Rappers ROA as R.O.B. Me as Mr. Game and Watch Beat - Meep Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! (deep breath) VS! BEGIN! The Battle Mr. Game and Watch: (Bell rings) Time for a history lesson! So go on and take a seat, friend, I’m the Alpha of video games! Where you began and you’ll end! Collect your lasers in this here barrel and the bout gets bloody, Consider yourself lucky if you’re even Remembered, Old Buddy! You turn this track into a Flat Zone! ''I make it rain like it’s pay day! Could best you in any ''Brawl but I won’t be seeing you in'' Melee'' I’ll show no empathy for this enemy from the Emissary But even with your weaponry, you can’t Stack-Up to my legacy! R.O.B.: Its the R-O.G, against a living calculator, but not as smart, First in games? Look at the Cards. Not even where Nintendo starts! Stick with 8 lines, don't 8 bite what ya can't chew, that's what octopi do You work for my army, dude! And I'm in the mood to be Wrecking my Crew Watch your back, before my Firey Robo Burns melt ya like Liquid Crystal I know you censored mister, stepping to the minister takes some Balls. Leave ya spinning more than gyros and me, when I’m sparking and spitting it Judge my obscurity? Before Smash, you didn't even exist. Mr. Game and Watch: It’s Game, Boy! Your rhythms are as boring as your color alts, Say I was in your petty military? Well those accusations are False! You tried to kill us all and now you’ve got to carry that blame, Think you’re scaring my flame? I don’t need Star Fox to carry my fame! Predating you by three years, so all ears, I was upheld first! Better Game and Watch what you say before I MAKE you respect your elders! You’re out of time while I’m still in my prime, you can’t beat me! The last of his kind! And I’ve just exploded his rhymes like his species! R.O.B.: You cant handle the bombs I drop, not even Hammer drops while helmeted Don't know wrong & right? To black & white, that's greyer than me in the US You ring bells less, low res, stuck in the past, check the hour Smash ya Flat cause mess with the NES, you’re messing with the Power Put my raps in your gallery, they’re the art with the most depth you ever C Maybe in tier you’re higher than me, but that’s the worst you will ever B Your house is green of envy, that I’m a cop that works with the Doc You’re just a flop. I made millions and made the crash stop, just being in a box. Outro Who won? R.O.B. Mr. Game and Watch PREVIEW TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts